Eleven Minutes In Heaven
by ilovekylegallner
Summary: Lily and Oliver go to an 'eleven minutes in heaven' party at Miley's house. What happens when its Lily's turn? Read to find out! Rated M for later chapters. DISCONTIUED, sorry.


**AN: This is only going to be like a two or three shot. But it's still my first multi-chapter story. You guys should be proud of me!! Well, I hope you like it. **

* * *

Lily POV

"Awe Ollie, are you jealous?" Ha, I could see the blood rush to his cheeks at my simple question. _Now I know you are so just say it, you doughnut!_

His blush slowly subsided and he spoke. "No, _LILLIAN, _I am not jealous. I am simply stating that I don't want you making out with one of Miley's random guy friends." Giggling at his comment, I thought to myself, _I knew he was jealous._

"Whatever you say Ollie-pop."

As we walked down the street to Miley's 'eleven minuets in heaven' party, **(AN: In my story her dad is on tour somewhere far, far away!) **things fell silent around us. _I think I made him mad. I should try saying something._

I sighed, "How about this Oliver," I said with a smirk playing on my lips now. "I will promise not to do anything with any other guys. But only if you promise not to do anything with any other girls." By this point we had stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk, and were now facing each other. He smiled. I could tell he liked the idea of me not kissing any other guy but him. "Deal?"

"Lilly-pop, you have yourself a deal." I grinned from ear to ear. _I love it when he calls me that!_

I grabbed his hand and interlaced our fingers. Standing on my tippy-toes, I leaned up and pecked him on the lips. Once, twice, three times. When I pulled away I could see him smiling that big goofy grin that I love so much about him. He turned forward still beaming and started to walk, dragging me along with him.

The rest of the walk was silent. Not really an awkward silence, it was more of a comfortable one. I didn't know if Oliver was as excited about the party as I was. But I was hoping that was true.

_Finally,_ I thought as we came upon the party. Oliver gave me a quick look and squeezed my hand. "Remember our deal." That was the only thing that was said as we mounted the stairs to Miley's house.

I pressed the doorbell and within three seconds Miley was there answering it.

"Lily, Oliver! Ohh I am so glad you two could make it." She said as she wrapped us both in a hug. She pulled away and began again, "The party is downstairs and the booze is in the fridge down there, you can help yourself." I chuckled. _Miley and her beer. _

"Ok, thanks Miles." I smiled and looked at Oliver. He seemed nervous. "Come on Ollie, let's go." He glanced at me and laughed. I just shook my head, looked away, and headed for the basement stairs.

When we got down there, there were at least a dozen people. Some I knew, and some I didn't. Oliver sat down in the already formed circle. I looked at him and just decided to sit in his lap. After all, the basement wasn't very big.

After a few moments of just sitting and talking to Oliver and other random people, Miley walked in and grabbed a beer from the mini-fridge before joining us. When she got to the space beside some girl, I though she was going to sit down. But instead she just kept walking to the middle of the room. Miley looked around and then back at her beer. She popped the top ad took one long swig before she began speaking.

"Ok everyone, these are the rules for my 'eleven minuets in heaven' party." She said promptly before taking another sip of her beer. "You have to go into the closet with whoever you draw no matter what. You have to stay in there until I knock. Only then will you be able to come out." Her words were starting to slur. She had been drinking long before we had got here, I could tell. "If you have a boyfriend or girlfriend you don't have to do anything in the closet. However, you will still be required to go into it. If you pick someone the same sex as you, those rules stated in the earlier will apply there as well. Unless you door swings that way," she giggled, "I promise I don't judge. Any questions?" I saw Miley look around but no one said anything. She continued, "Great! Let's get started then."

Miley walked over to a table in the corner of the room and picked up a hat that was laying on it. "I've put everyone's name in this hat," she said while showing it to everyone. "Now lets see who goes first." She fished around in it for a moment before pulling out a small slip of paper. "Lily."

I looked up surprised. "You're first Lily," She added before handing me the hat with the names. I slowly extended my hand to her and took it. I looked at it and started to draw.

I picked out what I though was only one paper and handed the hat back to her. I looked at the note and realized that it was more than one piece of paper. I had drawn two names.

"Wait, I got two of them." I declared.

She stared at me and started "It doesn't matter, Lil. I said you _had_ to go in with _whomever_ you drew. I didn't say how many it had to be." She paused for just a mili-second before starting again. "So, go on. Read us the names."

I looked at her confused and then back away to the two pieces of paper that lye in my hands. I slowly opened the first one and was happy instantly.

" The first one says Oliver!" I heard an intake of breath from below me. I had almost forgotten he was there. I had to be crushing him. But even so I looked back and he was grinning from ear to ear. I could tell he was happy. I smiled at him and then went back to the other little white slip in my hands.

"Well, OK then. Who's the other?" Miley asked eagerly.

I looked at her with the best death stare I could conjure up. It didn't even phase her. _Maybe it's the alcohol._

I stared back down at the paper in my hands and started to open it slowly. I just looked at it.

I couldn't even read it so I handed it to Miley, who was now so close to my face that I could smell the alcohol on her breath.

Miley read it aloud. "It's- it's…"

**To be continued.**

* * *

**AN: **_**Cliffie! DUN, DUN, DUN!**_** I know I'm horrible, right? Well it's mostly because I can't decide who it should be. I think it should be Miley or Jackson. But I can't decide which. So you guys need to tell me who you think it should be in a review! I'll try to update with in the next few days! **


End file.
